A messaging system, such as an electronic mail client, allows a number of users to communicate with each other via messages. The messages may include electronic mail (email), instant messages (IM), and text messages. To allow the number of users to communicate with each other, a user such as a message originator creates and sends a message, via the message system, to other users such as message recipients. Once the message is sent to the message recipients, the message recipients can view the message via a display of a user device.